Numerous service-and-return games have been played on a table or other surface by two or more players. Typically in these games, a ball or other projectile is struck with a paddle, with the player's hand, with a bat, etc., to direct the ball to different playing zones.
Perhaps one of the best known type of table top service-and-return games is table tennis. In table tennis, a racquet is used to strike a ball back and forth over a net that extends centrally across the width of a rectangular shaped table. Table tennis is primarily a two-person game, although at times the game is played in a “doubles” format, with teams of two players. Also in table tennis, it is difficult for handicapped persons or persons confined to a wheelchair to play the game.
The present disclosure provides a novel game table enabling a service-and-return game to be played by more than two persons simultaneously. Also, the disclosed game table enables the service-and-return game to be played by persons confined to a wheelchair, while taking up less floor space than required by a regulation table tennis table.